Shadows of Duskwood
by Gwennore
Summary: Gwennore relives her past as she opens up to a new friend, and realize they have more in common than the tragedies that have shaped them.    Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen convulsed on the bed at the Inn, sobbing violently as unwanted memories came gushing into her head. She wasn't sure what had triggered these, it could range from a familiar smell to thinking she saw him in a crowd, or even a phrase said by a passerby. She curled up tightly, the knot in her chest threatening to burst out at any moment with each recollection that came one right after the other.

_Gwen screamed, struggling wildly as two men held her by her arms, holding her back. The usual darkness and gloom of Duskwood made the occasion that much more somber._

"_May the gods curse you to the Fel and back again! You people are pathetic, stuck in your prejudices!" _

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as a bound worgen in his feral form was escorted by six men. She met his eyes as he approached her, and he paused for moment. _

"_T-this isn't fair…My Andokides…M-my…" She choked as she struggled to gain her composure long enough to speak what would be her last words to him._

_Andokides spoke in his gruff tones, but as he regarded her they held a soft and warm quality to them._

"_Hush, love…I knew this may happen one day." He leaned his head towards her as far as his bonds would allow, and rested his forehead against hers, nuzzling her cheek with his muzzle. "I'm just sorry you have to endure this world alone after this. But, know this my love: because of you, I can die happy. You've made me feel human again, brought love to me…To both sides of me. And you taught me that there are good people in a world filled with cruelty."_

_At his words she sobbed, lowering her head in a defeated manner. In a sudden rush of adrenaline, she wrenched her arms free from the two men restraining her, and flung them around Andokides' neck, weaving her fingers into his rough, wild mane. She buried her face in his neck, murmuring to him._

"_I don't want to continue on after this…I feel as if I may fall into pieces…"_

_He sighed gently and leaned his cheek against her head. "It will be hard, I know that, Nora. But you must, and please promise me this…It is easy to die for another, but I want you to live for me. I know it will be hard, but you are strong, and you have so much more to give to the world. Azeroth and the race of humans could use more of your kindness. Live for me Nora, do not let my death be in vain."_

_At the sound of his pet name for her, she collapsed and nodded, murmuring her promise to him. She was able to give him one final squeeze before the two men wrested her away from him, pulling her back again. She sighed, and looked into his beautiful, calm face once again, her own red and tear-stained._

"_I will, my love. I will go on for you."_

Suddenly, Gwen was back in the real world again, her senses returning to her as the memory faded towards the back of her mind. Her tears had subsided, but the pain remained. She looked down at the locket clasped in her hand so tightly that her fingernails had dug into her palms and the ivy leaf design had embedded itself into her skin. With the heel of her other hand she pressed it into her eyes, wiping away the tears. With her shaking hands, she carefully opened the locket. Inside it held a tiny, dried white daisy carefully sealed in glass. The other side contained a blood-red miniature rosebud, sealed safely in the same fashion. Gwen sighed, rubbing her thumb on the smooth glass as she let her mind go blank in an effort to recover from the emotional waterfall that had just happened. After what seemed like hours, she gently closed the locket, and tucked it back underneath her chemise. Groaning, she turned and rolled out of the bed. She stumbled, reaching out for the bed post to regain her balance.

Gwen slowly approached the window, crossing her arms across her chest. She stared out into the cobblestone street. Even at the late hour, Stormwind was still bustling. She watched people slip in and out of the shadows, and firelight flickering across the buildings. She rested her now aching head against the window frame, and was ready to turn around when she caught a shadow out of the corner of her eye, lurking in the dark street corner below.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, unblinking as she gazed at the humanoid shape, afraid to miss a movement. Although she couldn't see its eyes, she had a distinct feeling she was being watched. A new emotion crept up on her the longer she looked at it.

_Confusion…Torment…Rage…And the feeling of ultimate suffering…_ The young paladin smiled to herself. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Andokides himself cloaked in the shadows down there._ As she mused to herself she realized the emotions that her empath abilities picked up on had faded away, and the person that had been watching her had vanished.

_Hmph…I have a feeling that won't be the first time I'll come across them_. Gwen rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands again, and sighing with fatigue, strode over to the dresser. After a moment of rummaging in one of her packs, she pulled out a Dreamless Sleep potion and downed it quickly, frowning as the bitter taste hit her tongue. She gently lowered the now empty vial onto the dresser, and crawled into bed, curling up into a ball. She closed her eyes as sleep quickly overcame her. Thankfully, with the help of the potion, it would be a peaceful one as she was temporarily freed from her resurfacing past.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen tapped the feathered end of the quill against her lips absent-mindedly as she browsed the piece of parchment containing her auctions for sale. Her potions and elixirs had sold remarkably well, and as she skimmed down the list she saw something that caught her eye.

"Those invisibility potions are all gone… They didn't even last an hour before they sold." She mused to herself. She nodded a goodbye to the auctioneer as she tucked the piece of parchment in her bags, and called to her gryphon, Akito. The golden colored creature clicked and chirped a happy greeting to her, butting his beak against her cheek. Gwen smiled and gently stroked his head.

"You stay here, Akito. I've just got to head to the Recluse to pick up the bar keep's order, and it's not that far. The walk could do me some good."

The gryphon lowed in his throat, tilting his head down as he looked at her pitifully, and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Oh alright! Go on, fly around Elwynn and see what you can find. But stay out of trouble and off other people's property, okay? Forest only." She looked the creature sternly in the eye, then patted him and stepped back, allowing him to take off. She watched a moment as he disappeared over the building line, and when he was out of sight she began to walk to the tavern located in the Mage Quarter.

Gwen always enjoyed the Mage Quarter, it was the only place inside the city that contained grass, trees and flowers. Most of the time it was peaceful and quiet, save for late nights at the tavern. Some of the people there could get quite rowdy. She sighed to herself as she stepped inside the dark tavern and made her way to the bar. She smiled at Joachim, the bar keep, and leaned against the counter, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Hi dear, I hear you have an order for me?" She beamed as she gazed at him from underneath her eye lashes.

"A-ah, yes, Madame. Just a moment." Gwen couldn't help but laugh internally as the young bar keep tinged pink as he looked at her and scrambled to find a piece of parchment with the orders for potions Gwen needed to fill. He was a sweet man, and not Gwen's type, but he seemed to be fond of her. Though she wasn't promiscuous by any means, she did get a bit of enjoyment out of seeing him squirm a little by her harmless flirting.

The bar keep emerged with a piece of parchment with the requested potions and elixirs, along with a pouch filled with gold coins. Half for supplies needed to make the potions, and she would receive the other half upon delivering the filled order.

"Ah, thank you dear. I'll be back in a couple days with your order. I'll see you then." She flashed another smile at him and he smiled sheepishly back at her, only able to manage a nod. She slipped the piece of parchment and the small pouch into her bag when she picked up on some strong emotions, hauntingly similar to the same feelings she had picked up the night before. She was lost in thought when a gruff voice startled her out of her own world.

"YOU!"

Tripping over herself in surprise, she squeaked out an "Eh?" in reply to the abrupt greeting and whirled around to see who had snuck up on her. She immediately came face to face with a tall human, his eyes glowing an icy blue. Gwen paused a moment, and realized that this wasn't just a death knight, and he wasn't a human. He was a worgen. Since Andokides, she had learned to pick up on the beastial aura that all worgen exuded, even when they were in their human form. She took a brief moment and studied him. He easily towered over her even in his human form, and he had rich black hair that was stark against his pale skin. He had a handsome face, and was muscular, but not overly so.

Suddenly she felt her throat close up and unable to speak. Somehow she was nervous around him! Gwen, the always approachable and friendly girl who could speak to anyone, had found herself unable to say anything to the death knight in front of her. He gazed down at her, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot, as if being out in public made him uncomfortable.

"…I just wanted to let you know, if you were to make any more of those Invisibilty Potions I'd purchase them from you."

She blinked up at him, and finally regaining her composure, she cleared her throat and nodded. "O-of course. I actually have some in my bank now, would you like them?" She motioned behind her towards the general direction of the Stormwind bank. He only gazed down at her and nodded to her curtly, still shifting his weight awkwardly. Gwen turned and made her way to the bank, still unsure of her opinion of the man following her just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The clank of plate armor hitting the floor made Gwen wince slightly, and glance towards the door to her room at the inn. It was late, and many people were sleeping, and in a rush to get her armor off she had forgotten this.

"Oh Fel. Stupid girl." She mumbled to herself as she carefully stripped off the rest of her armor, being sure to rest it on the bed where it wouldn't make so much noise. She had just returned from a healing assignment in Northrend, and was eager to get out of the heavy armor. Gwen had a natural talent for healing, especially in risky situations where other healers would crumble, and as such her healing abilities were in high demand. However, healing a group of people as they hacked and slashed their way through crowds of enemies was not her ideal way to pass the time. She sighed as she shrugged off the last piece, her body feeling much lighter, and cooler. She immediately began to draw herself a bath to wash off the thin film of grime, sweat and blood off her body. As the water filled the tub, she rummaged in her pack, pulling out a variety of different herbs, and tossed them into the steaming water to steep. The natural oils in the herbs helped relax her, and conditioned her skin as well. Stripping off her underwear, she tentatively slipped a foot into the water, followed by the rest of her. She sighed and took in a deep breath, allowing herself to sink completely under the water as she began washing herself.

A little while later, Gwen was standing in front of the dresser, brushing out her now dried hair. She had slipped on a red shirt, and a cindercloth robe over top of it. The robe was one of her favorites, the gold and red tones went well with her creamy peach skin and bright auburn hair. She put on a pair of doeskin boots and made her way downstairs to check on her auctions once more.

Gwen took in a deep breath and gazed up at the night sky as she stepped out of the inn. She had only taken a couple of steps when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I'm heading to the Recluse… Join me?"

Gwen whirled around to see Dante leaning back against the outside wall of the inn, mostly hidden, save for the haunting glow of his eyes. Gwen blinked, and opened her mouth to say something, motioning towards the auction house.

Dante cut her off before she could speak. "Your auctions will be there later. Please?" He held out his forearm as he stepped into the firelight, gazing down at her.

After a moment she smiled and nodded, taking his arm and walking with him. As she got closer to him she picked up on a few emotions of his; namely loneliness, the same underlying rage and torment, but tonight there was something different. She had yet to place her finger on it. They walked to the Recluse in silence, but somehow it didn't seem awkward. Gwen had always been more comfortable being out at night than during the day, and she assumed that Dante was the same. He seemed more confident and at ease than earlier that morning.

As they entered the Recluse she dropped his arm, and he started to walk up the stairs to the upper level of the bar. Gwen smiled as she met eyes with Joachim and nodded her greeting, following Dante up the stairs. They sat down at one of the tables, and Gwen could easily see why he preferred being up higher. There was a good vantage point from up top, and was a good place to people watch. Dante leaned back in his chair, watching her silently as she looked around. When she turned and met eyes with him again she smiled, flushing slightly as she realized he had been looking at her.

"So…Just curious. Do you use those invisibility potions a lot?" She asked him, trying to get some conversation started.

He looked down at the table and nodded. "I do…They prove to be useful when I'm in a tight spot. I apologize for startling you earlier today…I, ah, had been tracking you for a while…"His eyes flicked up to hers as he said this to see her reaction, and when he didn't see one he continued on. "I track all the major potion makers in the city, amongst others… It's…kind of what I do. At any rate, you seemed in a bit of a rush, and I wanted to catch you before you ran off again…"

Gwen leaned her elbow on the table, resting her cheek in her hand, smirking to herself. "No worries, dear. I don't hold any judgments against people without knowing them first."

This relaxed him a bit more, and as the night wore on they shared some facts about each other. She was a healer, herbalist and alchemist, and he was a tracker, a gatherer of information and very guarded. Both were careful not to reveal too much about the other, especially once they started drinking. He drank deeply from his stein, and Gwen could smell the strong alcohol from where she was sitting. She had only a wine glass in front of her, taking occasional small sips.

"I apologize for drinking sho heavily…It's not shomething I normally do…It'sh been kind of a rough night." He said, looking at her.

She smiled, waving a hand dismissively, her own cheeks tinged pink as the wine went to her head, making her tipsy. "Don't worry about it. I just don't drink much. I'm not very good at holding my liquor. I'm sorry I'm such a boring drinking friend."

At this, he looked at her, locking eyes with her. "I don't find you boring… At all…"

Gwen felt her cheeks get even hotter, and she knew it wasn't from the alcohol. "That's, ah, very flattering. Thank you, dear."

He gazed at her a moment longer before pushing the stein away from him, and slowly getting up from his seat. "…I should get some rest."

"Want some company? You're quite drunk… I don't want you getting hurt on the way home." She offered to him.

He let out a small smirk. "Heh. I'm dead! Not much could hurt me. But yes, I would like some company…"

They exited the Recluse, Dante stumbling slightly as he went down the stairs. Gwen was sure to hold on to the railing, despite feeling the effects of the weak alcohol diminishing already. Once outside, she called to Akito and he came flying over, chirping a greeting to her. He gave a leery eye towards Dante, walking up to Gwen protectively. She smiled and stroked his beak soothingly. "Now now, Akito. This is Dante, he's a friend." Akito lowered his head slightly, lowing in his throat slightly before kneeling to allow Gwen to hoist herself into his saddle. She pulled herself up, and waited for Dante's gryphon to come to him. Like many death knights, Dante had a skeletal gryphon. Gwen grinned to herself. _Gotta maintain that spooky image, I guess. _Once they were both mounted, they took off, Gwen following him. They flew towards the Dwarven District, and to a back alleyway. It was quiet, and it seemed that many weren't aware the alley even existed. They both left the gryphons in the alley, and Gwen stood in his doorway, preparing to say good night to him.

"Thank you for the lovely evening… I'm afraid I haven't gotten to know anyone around Stormwind yet, you're the first I've really talked to other than Joachim and the Auctioneers." She smiled up at him.

"…Would you like to come in?" He asked her, again looking down and watching her.

"Oh! Sure." He stepped aside, and she scooted past him, stopping just inside the doorway. He closed the door behind her when suddenly she felt the emotion she couldn't place earlier welling up: lust. His wasn't a threatening kind, it was laced with protectiveness and caring, and she didn't feel any maliciousness behind it. She had her back to the door, and when she looked up he was standing close to her, his hand above her head, still against the door. She felt her heart beating harder as she gazed up at him with her violet eyes, feeling her own body warming with the close proximity.

He looked back down at her, his eyes focused on hers. "You're…Different. In a good way…" She smiled nervously, and parted her lips to say something when suddenly his lips came crashing down onto hers, pushing her up against the door. Overcoming her initial surprise quickly, she brought her arms up against his chest as his wrapped around her waist, pressing her to him. For a death knight he was surprisingly warm, not the icy cold she had come to expect. She felt his lips part, and as she did the same she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, and she shuddered as the warmth in her body increased at the new sensation. As their kiss grew more heated, he moved his hands over her hips and up her sides, exploring her.

He broke from her mouth and moved to her neck, kissing and nibbling gently on the sensitive skin. Suddenly Gwen couldn't help herself anymore, and squeaked out a small moan as he worried on her. She bit her lower lip, flushing red in embarrassment. _What the gods am I doing? I've only just met him! _She silently yelled at herself. But she couldn't help it, her body was taking over and she practically melted in his embrace. He smirked to himself as he elicited more soft, breathy moans from her, moving his hands up, kneading her back as his mouth claimed hers again.

It was then that Gwen had a memory flash behind her eyes as she caught his scent: earthy, with a touch of spice.

_Andokides propped himself up on an elbow, and gazed down at the small human lying next to him. Her creamy skin was flushed pink, her auburn hair a mess on the pillow around her. She smiled up at him as he brushed a stray strand away from her cheek, pulling the sheets up around her. The light was warm as the dying sunlight filtered in through the window and a gentle haze covered her vision as she came down from her temporary high._

"_And…"_

"_Hush, Nora. Just a few more moments? Say you got… stuck in the brush." He grinned lopsidedly down at her, and she couldn't help but laugh. She turned onto her side and kissed him softly, then rested her forehead against his as he scooped her up into his arms._

"_Alright, love. I can stay a few more moments." She drank in the stillness of the moment, and breathed him in. He smelled of the earth, and being around her herbs had added an alluring spicy note to him._

Gwen took in a huge breath to stifle the memory and gently pushed Dante away, whispering as her voice started to break, trying to keep the emotions down until she could escape to her room at the inn.

"D…Dante..I can't.. I-it's not that I don't want to, because I do.." At this she looked down, letting out a small chuckle to show her sincerity, then looked up to meet his gaze again. "I need to go…But, please… Meet me outside the inn tomorrow evening?"

He looked down at her, confused at the sudden change of emotion, and nodded. Before he could back away completely she kissed his cheek, and he opened the door for her, and watched her as she scrambled onto Akito and hurriedly flew away. This time, he was the one left speechless, reeling in his own thoughts.


End file.
